Hope A Star Wars Story
by Lightsidejedi
Summary: This story is about what if Han solo lived after The force Awakens. Chewiebacca is still his copilot.
1. Chapter # 1 killer Robots

Chapter 1 Killer Robots

There are many robots found in the star wars Universe. Two are commonly known R2 D2 and C3po. There are other robots that are trained assassins. Commonly called Assassin Droids. Or I like to call them Killer Robots. Now the killer robots werent always bad. Some of them had become infected with a computer virus that dismantled their programing, turning them into assassins. There are other species of people in this book which I will go into detail about later. But at the moment who should walk up but assassin Droid ZB9000. He was one of the droids infected with the killer robot virus commonly known as Project ICE. Project Ice was supposed to be a new kind of weapon. Say you needed an enemy taken down stealthily and you couldnt do it because you werent capable of murder. Go to your computer and type in the search Project Ice 9. Project Ice or ZB9000 would come to you and rid you of your enemies. But killing your enemies came with a dreadful price. You had to sell your soul in the process. Say you wanted to travel you needed some mode of transportation. Where would you find it no place other than Mos Eisly. The Mos Eisley cantina was nefarious for hiring pilots those who knew about the place called them scum and villainy.

Meanwhile a Robot named TK435 quietly walks by the imperial storm trooper standing up against the wall of the base. Suddenly alarms start blaring all over the place. Intruder alert Intruder alert says a loud computerized droid like voice. The Rebel Alliance was still at war with the evil Galactic Empire. Within a matter of minutes Captain Han Solo is seen arguing with a rebel mechanic named Andres Del. He believed that the Millennium Falcon was the oldest hunk of tin in the Galaxy. While Han Solo stated vehemently that the Millennium Falcon was and always will be the ship that saved the lives of many of the Members of The Rebel Alliance as well as Resistance Fighters. Elsewhere Hutt crime lord Bulba the hutt has just put a bounty out on Han Solos head. Needless to say now was not the time for Han Solo to disappoint Bulba since he had worked for enough Hutts to know that any time you swindle a Hutt you make an enemy for life. Han was getting ready to contact Bulba to tell him he had the money he owed him but he had been viciously attacked by a bounty hunter. "It wouldn't surprise me in the least Captain Solo!" For a moment han just stared off into space then he headed back to Chewiebacca in the millennium Falcon.

Chapter 2 Humans Aliens

Captain Han solo of the millennium Falcon is actually alive and well living on the planet Corellia his homeworld. As he looked at his trusted Wookie Copilot Chewiebacca he notices that hes looking at him with a disapproving look on his furry face. Is something wrong Chewie ? Chewiebacca lets out a long growl. Apparently he had been away from his home planet of Kashyyk for ten or twenty years. He had a family that needed him. Although he swore a life debt to Han Solo and his family he had to get back to his own family. Knowing that he had to return to his home planet someday Han figured that was what was bothering him. He knew it would happen one day but he didn't think it would happen so soon. As the Falcon drifted off into space Han changed course for the planet Kashyyk. Minutes later he was walking down the exit ramp of the millennium Falcon followed behind by Chewiebacca and Princess Leia. No sooner had the Falcon touched down a full squadron of Imperial Tie Fighters had come out of hyperspace and were now taking pot shots at the Millennium Falcon. Sorry pal, Han says to Chewie as he races to the controls of the millennium Falcon. Bounty Hunter Boba Fett and Bounty Hunter Jan Orson scramble to try to regain control of their ship which was shot down by the Millennium Falcons quad laser turrets.


	2. Chapter 2 Humans & Aliens

Bounty Hunter Boba Fett stared at the bounty hunter across from him. Apparently there was a saying that the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Dengar had been flying around mos Eisly spaceport frantically searching for Boba Fett. Apparently reports had surfaced that General of the Rebel Alliance Han Solo had just died leaving behind a wife and a son and a brother in law named Luke Skywalker. Vile Gangster Jabba The Hutt was actually alive he had survived the encounter with princess Leia. There was now a price on her head. Looking to collect for the bounty Boba Fett and Dengar hurry out of the cantina and board their ship the Atomizer 3000. Keep in mind Boba Fett had a ship of his own but that was soon destroyed by the Millennium Falcon when Han Solo had lost her to Lando Calrissian in a friendly game of sabbac. Meanwhile elsewhere on the planet kamino Luke Skywalker is deep in meditation. He has taken it upon himself to train a new Jedi Rae. Down hearted by Han Solos death Lando Calrissian takes the millennium Falcon into hyperspace plotting a course for the planet Kamino. Luke's voice registers over the Falcons comm unit. Lando how have you been its been a long time since we've seen or heard from you? Luke I know its been a long time how is the new Jedi Training going?

Elsewhere on the planet of Corellia han Solo who was thought to have died had actually survived the lightsaber attack from Kylo Ren. Unbeknownst to the rest of the rebel forces he was alive and doing very well. He just needed to get in touh with princess leia and luke and lando Chewiebacca had remained by his side. Pulling out his comlink he puts in a call to lando calrissian. Fortunately Lando Still had the Millennium Falcon. Han had won it back from him before meeting his untimely death which at that particular time wasnt a good thing.

Knowing that he was still a wanted man everywhere he went in the galaxy Han Solo plotted in a course for the planet Tattoine. He knew Luke would be there because he had previously found out that obi wan kenobi had survived. Rae would be thrilled to meet another Jedi master.


	3. Chapter 3 Starships and Space Stations

Chapter 1 Killer Robots

There are many robots found in the star wars Universe. Two are commonly known R2 D2 and C3po. There are other robots that are trained assassins. Commonly called Assassin Droids. Or I like to call them Killer Robots. Now the killer robots werent always bad. Some of them had become infected with a computer virus that dismantled their programing, turning them into assassins. There are other species of people in this book which I will go into detail about later. But at the moment who should walk up but assassin Droid ZB9000. He was one of the droids infected with the killer robot virus commonly known as Project ICE. Project Ice was supposed to be a new kind of weapon. Say you needed an enemy taken down stealthily and you couldnt do it because you werent capable of murder. Go to your computer and type in the search Project Ice 9. Project Ice or ZB9000 would come to you and rid you of your enemies. But killing your enemies came with a dreadful price. You had to sell your soul in the process. Say you wanted to travel you needed some mode of transportation. Where would you find it no place other than Mos Eisly. The Mos Eisley cantina was nefarious for hiring pilots those who knew about the place called them scum and villainy.

Meanwhile a Robot named TK435 quietly walks by the imperial storm trooper standing up against the wall of the base. Suddenly alarms start blaring all over the place. Intruder alert Intruder alert says a loud computerized droid like voice. The Rebel Alliance was still at war with the evil Galactic Empire. Within a matter of minutes Captain Han Solo is seen arguing with a rebel mechanic named Andres Del. He believed that the Millennium Falcon was the oldest hunk of tin in the Galaxy. While Han Solo stated vehemently that the Millennium Falcon was and always will be the ship that saved the lives of many of the Members of The Rebel Alliance as well as Resistance Fighters. Elsewhere Hutt crime lord Bulba the hutt has just put a bounty out on Han Solos head. Needless to say now was not the time for Han Solo to disappoint Bulba since he had worked for enough Hutts to know that any time you swindle a Hutt you make an enemy for life. Han was getting ready to contact Bulba to tell him he had the money he owed him but he had been viciously attacked by a bounty hunter. "It wouldn't surprise me in the least Captain Solo!" For a moment han just stared off into space then he headed back to Chewiebacca in the millennium Falcon.

Chapter 2 Humans Aliens

Captain Han solo of the millennium Falcon is actually alive and well living on the planet Corellia his homeworld. As he looked at his trusted Wookie Copilot Chewiebacca he notices that hes looking at him with a disapproving look on his furry face. Is something wrong Chewie ? Chewiebacca lets out a long growl. Apparently he had been away from his home planet of Kashyyk for ten or twenty years. He had a family that needed him. Although he swore a life debt to Han Solo and his family he had to get back to his own family. Knowing that he had to return to his home planet someday Han figured that was what was bothering him. He knew it would happen one day but he didn't think it would happen so soon. As the Falcon drifted off into space Han changed course for the planet Kashyyk. Minutes later he was walking down the exit ramp of the millennium Falcon followed behind by Chewiebacca and Princess Leia. No sooner had the Falcon touched down a full squadron of Imperial Tie Fighters had come out of hyperspace and were now taking pot shots at the Millennium Falcon. Sorry pal, Han says to Chewie as he races to the controls of the millennium Falcon. Bounty Hunter Boba Fett and Bounty Hunter Jan Orson scramble to try to regain control of their ship which was shot down by the Millennium Falcons quad laser turrets.

Chapter # 3 Secrets and Lies

Jedi master Odin Blackinshield has just finished making repairs on his Starship the Jaded Jewel, when suddenly he is attacked by another rival ship. This was none other than the Sith Infiltrator. Flown currently by none other than the Ruthless sith lord Darth Maul. Maul was said to have died many years after the clone wars. But somehow he had resurfaced. Historians and Jedi masters alike had known of the existence of Maul for many years, even centuries. Odin took his ship into hyperspace and then followed the Millennium Falcon and the Lady Luck which was Lando Calrissians ship. Fingering the button on his double bladed lightsaber sith lord Darth Maul walks out of his ship as it has just landed on the planet dagobah. Dagobah was said to have a strange legend of a tree that had roots that were rich in the dark side. Knowing that Jedi Master Yoda who was thought to have died due to old age or natural causes, he immediately made for the tree that housed the Dark Power.

Jedi Master Kyp Durron walks into the chambers of the Jedi temple on Corruscant. The Jedi Temple had seen many periods of war and suffering. He knew somewhere the evil Sith Lord Darth Vader was lurking nearby. It was his task and his alone to find him and destroy him if he could. Unaware that he was being followed but weary of another presence than his own Kyp turned around looked to his left looked to his right turned and kept moving forward. Seeing no one he moved on. Sensing a trap he unhooked his Lightsaber from its hilt and cautiously walked forward heading further into the Temple.

As he reached the Jedi archives he noticed there were no guards on duty. Strange he thought as he ignited his lightsaber and prepared for battle. His attention was focused solely on the force tapping into the powers of the ancient jedi Knights for what he hoped wouldn't be his last time. Standing at the exit of the temple were three sith lords. Count Doku Darth Maul and Darth Fettess. Darth Fettess was a former bounty hunter who was related to Boba and Jango Fett. Kyp attacked them as soon as he entered the room. Sabers clashing in the dark Kyp succeeded in defeating all three sith lords. He was a little surprised and was laughing to himself on the inside when suddenly a portal opened up in the middle of the room. Kylo Ren jumped out along with Luke Skywalker and rae. Apparently Luke and Rae had gone missing and were captured by Kylo Ren. Noticing the bodies of the three sith lords sprawled out on the floor he looks toward Kyp Durron and laughs. I would have half expected to find you here Kyp said his cousin Kylo. As he ignited his triple bladed lightsaber he anticipated Kyps every move. Fighting furiously trying to make his way toward his ship the Sun Crusher kyp powers up his ships engines by tapping a remote control on his glove. Kyp cuts off kylo's hand and is getting ready to force push him away when suddenly a chunk of an imperial Statue comes hurtling toward him from out of thin air. He turns as he notices one of the sith lords had surprisingly managed to survive yet again. It was Darth Maul. Another portal opens up and Han solo Chewiebacca and Odin Blackinshield join in the fight.

Bounty Hunter Boba Fett stared at the bounty hunter across from him. Apparently there was a saying that the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Dengar had been flying around mos Eisly spaceport frantically searching for Boba Fett. Apparently reports had surfaced that General of the Rebel Alliance Han Solo had just died leaving behind a wife and a son and a brother in law named Luke Skywalker. Vile Gangster Jabba The Hutt was actually alive he had survived the encounter with princess Leia. There was now a price on her head. Looking to collect for the bounty Boba Fett and Dengar hurry out of the cantina and board their ship the Atomizer 3000. Keep in mind Boba Fett had a ship of his own but that was soon destroyed by the Millennium Falcon when Han Solo had lost her to Lando Calrissian in a friendly game of sabbac. Meanwhile elsewhere on the planet kamino Luke Skywalker is deep in meditation. He has taken it upon himself to train a new Jedi Rae. Down hearted by Han Solos death Lando Calrissian takes the millennium Falcon into hyperspace plotting a course for the planet Kamino. Luke's voice registers over the Falcons comm unit. Lando how have you been its been a long time since we've seen or heard from you? Luke I know its been a long time how is the new Jedi Training going?

Elsewhere on the planet of Corellia han Solo who was thought to have died had actually survived the lightsaber attack from Kylo Ren. Unbeknownst to the rest of the rebel forces he was alive and doing very well. He just needed to get in touh with princess leia and luke and lando Chewiebacca had remained by his side. Pulling out his comlink he puts in a call to lando calrissian. Fortunately Lando Still had the Millennium Falcon. Han had won it back from him before meeting his untimely death which at that particular time wasnt a good thing.


End file.
